


Vůně krve

by TakahashiYuri



Series: Osudu se nedá vyhnout [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a liar, Anger, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilesovi se v očích mihlo porozumění, už se pomalu začal uklidňovat, dokud neuslyšel, jak Chris sklání zbraň. Znovu se nahrbil a otočil se k nim. V tu ránu byl Scott u něj, přitiskl ho na stěnu a chytil pod krkem.<br/>„Scotte! Ne!“ slyšel volat svoji matku, ale ignoroval to.<br/>„Stilesi! Stilesi, uklidni se nebo se na tu smrtelnou postel zase vrátíš!“ zatřásl s ním a sledoval, jak se Stilesovy zelenožluté oči pomalu protáčejí a jeho kamarád ztrácí vědomí.<br/>„Už víš, proč jsem měl tu brokovnici?“ otočil se Chris na Melissu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problémy

Kdyby kolem domu šerifa procházel nějaký vlkodlak, mohl uvnitř pach jednoho zachytit, ale nejvíc by ho vykolejilo, kolik emocí z celé budovy sálalo. Strach, vztek, úzkost. Scott, Allison, Lýdie i šerif se nějak poskládali do obývacího pokoje, ačkoliv stejně nikdo nedokázal dlouho sedět na místě a za chvíli se tichem rozléhal klapot Lýdiiných podpatků, ťukot Scottovy podrážky o parkety a šerifovo nervózní bubnování prsty o stůl. Všichni byli tak nervózní, že se ani jediný vlkodlak z celého baráku nedokázal soustředit na dva hlasy v pokoji z prvního patra.

Melissa s Chrisem stáli u Stilesovy postele a zbytek měl do jeho pokoje prostě zákaz. Akorát by překáželi a zdržovali Scottovu mámu od ošetřování. Pracně mladíkovi zavázala krk - jen pro jistotu, kdyby se náhodou krvácení zase spustilo, s pomocí ostatních ho dokonce i osprchovala a oblékla do pyžama. Teď ležel zachumlaný v několika dekách, třásl se zimnicí, nevěděl o sobě a teploměr nestačil na to, aby změřil jeho teplotu.

Chris Argent se na něj díval nepřetržitě a při každém výraznějším škubnutí stiskl brokovnici silněji. Melissa pro změnu kmitala pohledem mezi oběma a mračila se čím dál tím víc. „Je tohle vážně nutné? Vždyť byl napadený a je to jen dítě,“ promluvila tiše.

Lovec se na ni nesmlouvavě podíval. „Ano, byl napaden. Vlkodlakem. K tomu všemu alfou. Takže jsou dvě možnosti - buď umírá nebo se mění. Ani v jednom případě bys tu nechtěla být sama, věř mi.“ Nijak nevyhrožoval, nepřeháněl - jednoduše říkal pravdu nevzrušeným hlasem a byl úplně klidný. Všiml si, že Melissa byla klidná při ošetřování - koneckonců denně vídala v nemocnici mnohem horší věci - ale stejně měla o Stilese strach. Nedivil se. Obavy o něj měl též. Nebydleli tu zase tak dlouho, ale za celou dobu, co se Stilesem řešil tolik problémů a věcí, mu ten hoch celkem přirostl k srdci - stejně tak Scott. Nahlas by to nepřiznal, ale i Derek a zbytek jeho smečky - ať už byli kdekoliv.

Melissa se najednou zvedla z postele a on při tom nečekaném pohybu prudce vstal s připravenou zbraní. Jen se na něj úsečně podívala. „Potřebuje vyměnit obklad. To snad můžu, ne?“ zeptala se kousavě. Jen jí kývl na souhlas a zase si sedl. Možná by se měl cítit hloupě, ale byl lovec. Učil se jím být ještě dříve než chodil do školy. A nebylo radno nic podceňovat.

 

V přízemí domu se mezitím všichni stávali velkými uzly neštěstí. Lýdie si konečně sedla a útěchu našla v držení Scottovy ruky. Allison bloumala po kuchyni sem a tam a šerif už jen držel hlavu v dlaních a čekal na nejhorší.

„Nemůžeš říct, o čem si nahoře povídají?“ zašeptala Lýdie s prosebným pohledem upřeným do Scottových očí.

Ten bezmocně zakroutil hlavou a svěsil ramena. „Nedokážu se pořádně soustředit. V uších slyším tlukot srdcí sedmi různých lidí,“ odpověděl stejně potichu. Odpovědí mu bylo stisknutí ruky a konejšivé pohlazení po zádech.

„To nevadí. Stiles to zvládne,“ usmála se povzbudivě. „Je to ten nejpaličatější kluk, kterého-“

Její uklidňování bylo přerušeno křikem z hořejšího pokoje. Byla to jeho máma a křičela na Chrise. Pustil Lýdiinu ruku a rozeběhl se za nimi. Ještě stihl vykřiknout, aby všichni zůstali dole. Schody bral po dvou a když rozrazil dveře, Chris si zrovna stoupal před jeho mámu a brokovnicí mířil na Stilese. Na jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. Na toho hyperaktivního kluka, který strkal do všeho nos. Na toho, který se pořádně nedokázal na nic soustředit. Na toho, kterému oči svítily zelenožlutě a cenil tesáky, protože se bál.

„Stilesi?“ oslovil ho ode dveří Scott a snažil se znít klidně. Oslovený s hrdelním vrčením škubnul hlavou po zvuku a nahrbil se. „Stilesi, to jsem já, Scott. Přece si mě pamatuješ, ne?“ S každým slovem udělal menší krok ke zmatenému kamarádovi, který vrčel stále víc a víc. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Chris s Melissou couvají dál o nich. _Správně,_ pomyslel si a znovu stočil svoji pozornost k vlkodlakovi.

„Stile-“

Ten řev, který byl namířený na jeho osobu ho na vteřinku úplně ohlušil, až musel couvnout. Pak mu to problesklo hlavou. Když se nedal uchlácholit, musel na něj jít tou horší cestou. Proměnil se, pořádně se nadechl a ten řev, který mu vyšel z hrdla, byl prozatím ten nejhlasitější a nejnaštvanější, co se mu kdy povedl. Upřímně doufal, že sousedé nezavolají policii, že byl šerif napaden nebo něco podobného, protože slyšet na sebe řvát dva rozzuřené vlkodlaky - to není nejtišší záležitost.

Stilesovi se v očích mihlo porozumění, už se pomalu začal uklidňovat, dokud neuslyšel, jak Chris sklání zbraň. Znovu se nahrbil a otočil se k nim. V tu ránu byl Scott u něj, přitiskl ho na stěnu a chytil pod krkem.

„Scotte! Ne!“ slyšel volat svoji matku, ale ignoroval to.

„Stilesi! Stilesi, uklidni se nebo se na tu smrtelnou postel zase vrátíš!“ zatřásl s ním a sledoval, jak se Stilesovy zelenožluté oči pomalu protáčejí a jeho kamarád ztrácí vědomí.

„Už víš, proč jsem měl tu brokovnici?“ otočil se Chris na Melissu.

×××

Když Scott scházel dolů, nikdo z přítomných nedokázal sedět na místě a tak stáli u schodů, šerif se zarudlýma očima a Lýdií pověšenou na ruce. Uklidňovali se navzájem. Všichni se na něj dívali s nadějí. Nedokázal si představit, že by jim musel říct, že Stiles je mrtvý. Naštěstí nic takového říkat nemusel, že?

„No, dobrá zpráva je, že bude žít,“ pousmál se a úplně cítil, jak všem spadl kámen ze srdce, “ta horší, že je teď trochu nezvladatelný.“

„Hlavní je, že bude žít,“ vydechl šerif a poprvé za celou dobu, co byl Stiles mimo, se konečně usmál. Lýdie se Scottem ho nadšeně objali.

×××

_„Musíme ho vzít do nemocnice,“ promluvila po chvíli Allison a podívala se do zpětného zrcátka. Stiles byl bledý, stále v bezvědomí a občas sebou cuknul. Scott s ním byl vzadu a kontroloval ho._

_„Nemůžeme. Kdyby se něco pokazilo, jak jim vysvětlíš, že před smrtí zvracel černou krev?“ vydechl McCall. „Jak jim vysvětlíš všechny změny, které se v jeho těle právě odehrávají? Jeď k němu domů. Zavolám mámě a  ty dej vědět tátovi. Bude se nám hodit,“ dořekl potom o dost tišším tónem._

_Allison jen přikývla a šlápla na plyn. Potřebovali Stilese dostat rychle domů, ošetřit ho a pak nezbývalo nic jiného než čekat. Což přesně udělali, protože sotva Allison podržela Scottovi dveře, vyřítila se jejich směrem skupinka lidí._

_Melissa měla všechno nachystané, Stillesův táta se zhroutil na sedačku při pohledu na svého jediného syna a Lýdie se ho snažila uklidnit, že všechno bude v pořádku, že je Stiles silný a přežije to. Každý při tom myslel na chvíli, kdy zraněný mladík kousnutí odmítnul, protože byl spokojený jako člověk. Chtěl jím být, i když hlavně v začátcích Scottovi záviděl, ale dokázal odolat._

×××

„Je to moje vina,“ zamumlal Scott, když všichni seděli nad hrnkem čaje nebo kafe. „Kdyby mě nenapadlo dohodit mu holku  - kterou nezná nikdo z nás - tohle se nemuselo stát!“ Nebylo uvolňující říct to nahlas - k tomu všemu ještě pře šerifem, ale musel to udělat. Vina ho sžírala nehorázným způsobem.

Stilesův táta mu položil ruku na rameno a poplácal ho. „Není to ničí vina. Kdybys z ní něco cítil, vím určitě, že by ses o nic takového nepokoušel. Sice tu Aileen předvolat nemůžeme, neexistují proti ní žádné důkazy, které bych mohl použít, ale musíme zjistit, proč to udělala.“ Scott se pousmál. Ulevilo se mu s každým dalším šerifovým slovem - potřeboval slyšet, že mu to nikdo nedává za vinu, vždyť se snažil Stilesovi pomoct. Teď už chápal, odkud jeho kamarád svůj detektivský talent má. Protože když se šerif uklidnil a mozek mu začal pracovat na plné obrátky - no nebyl šerifem pro nic za nic.

„Jenže jak to zjistíme?“ položila otázku Lýdie, když usrkla z hrnku a opřela se lokty o stůl. „Není to tak, jako bychom k ní mohli jít a zeptat se jí na to. Když ji nemůžeme ani vystopovat.“

Celá místnost se ponořila do ticha, když si uvědomili, že má pravdu. Aileen nezanechávala žádné pachové stopy, ve městě ji nikdo neznal a bylo by divné, kdyby šerif z ničeho nic začal prověřovat návštěvníky Beacon Hills. Nikdo z nich nebyl použitelný a nikdo neměl jak zjistit potřebné informace.

„Ještě jeden problém, vážení,“ přerušila ticho Melissa, „jak to chceme říct Derekovi a zbytku, když se nikomu nedá dovolat?“ Nervózně přitom bubnovala prsty o desku stolu.

„To nechte na mně,“ ozval se nejstarší Argent od schodů.

×××

Probudil se s pulzujícím pocitem v hlavě. Měl žízeň, bylo mu špatně a měl totální okno - skoro jako při kocovině. U postele viděl přistrčenou židli, ale za Boha si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdo na ní seděl a proč. Pomalu se na nejistých nohách zvedl z postele. Byl zpocený, sám sobě nehorázně páchnul a potřeboval se vysprchovat.

I když si byl jistý, že těch pár metrů zvládne, přidržoval se pro jistotu stěny, ale při každém kroku pulz v hlavě zrychloval a zrychloval. Bylo to nepříjemné - bude muset do kuchyně pro nějaký prášek, jinak se zblázní. Cítil, jak mu po zádech, přesně mezi lopatkami, stéká pramínek potu. Nevzpomínal si, že by se poslední dobou cítil nějak nemocný, ale přesto to teď tak vypadalo.

A potom uslyšel hlasy. Nedokázal porozumět slovům, ale bylo to několik lidí. Téměř jakoby se bavili v pokoji naproti přes chodbu. „Proč mluví tak nahlas?“ zamumlal si pro sebe, ale dál šel ke koupelně. Nebude z pokoje vylézat v propoceném tričku - navíc když sám sobě tak příšerně _voní_.

Když se konečně do té sprchy dostal - a co si budeme povídat, měl pocit, že _slyší_ , jak se voda žene trubkami než vytekla z hadice - byl splavený jakoby uběhl maraton a teplá voda mu udělala na ztuhlé svaly dobře. Šum tekoucí vody přehlušil i hlasy, jen ne ten pocit v jeho hlavě. A tak tam jen stál, nechával ze sebe smýt pot a gratuloval si k malému vítězství. Dokud nezavřel oči.

Před víčky se mu zableskly zelenožluté oči. Intenzivní, velké, zuřivé, _divoké_ oči. Trhnul sebou. Nemohl si vybavit, kde je viděl, ale věděl, že je odněkud zná.

×××

„Je vzhůru,“ oznámil všem Scott, když se zaposlouchal pořádně. Všichni otočili svůj pohled směrem ke schodům, ale nikdo po nich nescházel. „Slyším vodu, asi šel do sprchy. Co budeme dělat?“

„Jestli si to sám neuvědomil, musíme mu to šetrně říct. Aby se zase neproměnil a nechtěně někomu neublížil,“ sdělila ostatním svoji myšlenku Melissa a šerif jen kýval na souhlas. Museli na tohle jí opatrně - nebyl s nimi Derek, aby mu vysvětlil co se děje a Scott věděl základy, ale kdyby se něco zvrtlo, rady by si zřejmě nevěděl.

„Možná by bylo lepší, kdybychom odešli? Já a táta?“ navrhla Allison. „Myslím, že to z nás vycítí. Tak aby to nepochopil špatně.“

Chris zakroutil hlavou. Tohle nepřipadalo v úvahu. „Brokovnici dám pryč, ale zůstaneme tady.“ Nepotřeboval mít na svědomí smrt několika nevinných životů, kdyby věci nešly podle plánu. A že je Stiles jedno veliké překvapení už dneska jednou ukázal. Když se nad tím zamyslel, tak lidé, kterým bylo kousnutí nabídnuto, oni odmítli a byli pokousáni později, tak se z devadesáti procent neproměnili. Tím pádem si buď chtěla Aileen vytvořit novou betu nebo tuhle informaci věděla a snažila se Stilese zabít. Nechat tělo pohozené v lese, aby to vypadalo na další útok zvířete by bylo jen dílem okamžiku.

×××

Chvíli mu to trvalo, ale uvědomil si několik věcí. Za prvé - kůži na krku a částečně na rameni měl horkou a trochu víc růžovou. To normální nebylo. Za druhé - ten skvělý hukot v hlavě, který mu přišel jako kocovina, byl _jeho vlastní zkurvený tlukot srdce_. To už samo o sobě bylo zarážející. Za třetí - jeho kolínská, kterou pečlivě vybíral a myslel si, jak skvěle voní, s jeho čichovými buňkami dělala divy. Nevěděl, jestli se má začít dusit nebo kýchat, tak jí prostě jednoduše vyhodil.

_BAM!_

Je zvláštní, co dokáže jediný zvuk, když máte vylepšený sluch. Stiles se nejen lekl, ale mlha, která mu zastírala mysl, začala mizet. Vybavil si Aileen, její zuřivost i ten fakt, že před Scottem dokázala skrýt svůj původ. Že je vlkodlak, že je dokonce alfa, že ho chtěla zabít! Teď už chápal horkost a odstín svojí pokožky. Rána po _jejím kousnutí_ se zahojila. Narostla mu nová kůže.

_Ty toho o vlkodlacích moc nevíš, co?_

Sevřel prsty okraj umyvadla a zadíval se do zrcadla. Celá ta scéna se mu přímo odehrávala před očima a nemohl to zastavit. Ten její šílený úsměv, jakoby věděla něco, co on ne.

_Dereka Halea._

Chce Dereka. Fajn. Jenže pokud si to pamatoval správně, tak ten tu nebyl. Nebyl tu už dva roky a nevypadalo to, že by se v nejbližší době chystal vrátit. A pokud chtěla tohohle alfu, šla za špatným člověkem, protože on s Derekem neměl žádné telepatické spojení, aby Stiles zapískal a on přiběhl jak poslušný pejsek. A teď z něj udělala vlkodlaka. _Z něj!_

Naštvaně sevřel umyvadlo ještě víc. Klouby mu úplně zbělaly.

_Tak to potom víš, co tahle barva znamená, viď?_

_Samozřejmě_ , že to věděl. Vždyť je ve smečce. _Ví,_ jak alfa vypadá, co má za postavení, jaké má úkoly. I to, že jim svítí oči červeně. Stejně, jako _jí_.

Neuvědomil si míru svojí zuřivosti, dokud přes její závoj neuviděl svůj odraz v zrcadle - zářící oči, vytažené špičáky a drápy drtil umyvadlo, které začínalo praskat.

„Vítej do nové etapy tvého života, Stilesi,“ zamumlal si pod nos zuřivě a praštil pěstí do zrcadla. Střepy popadaly do umyvadla, některé i na zem k jeho nohám. Se zraněním si hlavu nedělal - byl vlkodlak, ne? Ono se to zahojí.

A potom dřív než slyšel, spíš cítil, že nahoru jde Scott. Byl cítit po krvi a lesu - určitě ještě z té chvíle, kdy ho našel u toho stromu. „Víš, mohlo to být horší. Mohl jsi být mrtvý. Nechal bys tu tátu samotného. Mně bys tu nechal, Lýdii - všechny,“ promluvil potichu a Stiles jen kývnul, že rozumí. Nemohl se přimět podívat se na nejlepšího kamaráda. Jeho vlastní srdce bilo tak splašeně, že mu to přišlo nemožné, ale když se pořádně soustředil, dokázal v pozadí najít tlukot toho Scottova. Uklidňující a pravidelný rytmus, který ho navrátil do reality.

„Nikdy jsem tohle nechtěl. Ani jsem to neměl přežít. A teď nemám tušení, co dělat.“

„Stilesi-“

„Ne, to je v pohodě. Nedávám ti to za vinu. Nepoznal jsi, co je ta mrcha zač. Chtěl jsi mi pomoct. Kdyby nebylo-“

„Není to ničí vina,“ skočil mu do řeči rychle Scott a zopakoval slova šerifa. „Není to ničí vina. Teď hlavně musíme zjistit, proč to udělala.“ Celou tu dobu Stilese pozoroval. Za celé ty roky, co se potýkal s nadpřirozenem jako člověk, byl v pohodě. Všechno řešit se zápalem a nadhledem a byl spokojený. Připadal si _užitečný_ , protože některé věci vlkodlak udělat nemohl a musel je udělat člověk. A to byla Stilesova parketa.

„Nemám páru _proč_ to udělala, ale vím _koho_ chce,“ řekl Stiles a konečně se na Scotta podíval. Oči mu zase zářily, ale to bylo k proměně všechno. Z celé postavy vyzařovalo neuvěřitelné odhodlání smíchané s naštvaností. Možná kdyby se soustředil pořádně a byl by schopný vidět auru druhých - Stilesova by teď měla temně rudou barvu.

Stejně se zeptal, i když si odpověď na otázku myslel. „Koho?“

„Dereka a ten je v New Orleansu. Chce ho dostat sem.“


	2. Sourozenci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se cítil pod psa. Doslova. Celý den mu bylo neuvěřitelné vedro, že kdyby mohl, chodil by nahý - kdyby to pomohlo. Studená sprcha mu zabrala na pár minut a to se divil, že při dopadu kapek na jeho kůži z něj nestoupá pára. No co? Staly se už divnější věci - například se seznamte: Stiles Stilinski, zkurvený vlkodlak, haf.  
> Celý den byl totálně podrážděný a nasíral se kvůli maličkostem. Scott byl samozřejmě úplně v klidu a snažil se ho nějak uklidňovat a chlácholit - moc mu to nešlo, protože nedokázal potlačit Stilesovu touhu se proměnit. Dokonce tohle handrkování málem vyústilo v pěstní souboj. Stiles se nakonec ale uklidnil s tím, že musí počkat, dokud nepřijede Chris, aby ho vzal na nějaké místo, kde přečká svůj první úplněk.  
> Zatím ho tedy hlídal Scott. "Jako hlídač dětí bys stál teda pěkně za houby," oznámil mu v jednu chvíli a snažil se odlehčit situaci. Ucítil křeč v pravé ruce a nahlas zaklel.  
> "Vážně?" podíval se na něj Scott naštvaně. "Ty si tu neovladatelně proměňuješ končetiny a já stojím jako hlídač za prd?"

**_Před rokem a půl_ **

_Že za ním ten večer někdo přišel - to překvapení nebylo. Upřímně tak trochu návštěvu čekal, ale ne lovce. A už vůbec ne Argenta. Navíc neozbrojeného. Necítil z něj střelný prach, krev, absolutně nic kromě odhodlání a pocitu, že má naspěch. Už se nadechoval, že se zeptá, co tu_ kurva _chce, ale nedostal se k tomu. Argent ho předběhl._

 _„Potřebuju, abys mě pustil dovnitř._ Hned. _Jinak tvůj výlet do New Yorku skončí pořádnými jatky.“_

 _Tak tahle informace měla Derekovu plnou pozornost. Mimo jiné kromě toho_ jak _o tom výletu Chris ví. Takže jen pootevřel dveře o něco víc a pustil lovce dovnitř. Naposledy se ještě rozhlédl po okolí, ale nikde nikoho jiného necítil, tak teprve potom zavřel dveře._

_„Musíš se svojí smečkou jet do jiného města. Victorie se mi možná už tolik nesvěřuje, ale něco málo mi stále říká,“ vypadlo z Chrise okamžitě jak Derek zavřel dveře._

_„A věřit ti mám proč?“ opáčil pro změnu vlkodlak. Jedno musel lovci uznat - šel rovnou k věci a netahal za nos. Tuhle věc měli společnou._

_„V New Yorku bydlí jedna větev Victoriiny rodiny. Richmondovi. Říká ti to jméno něco?“ Chris si bez okolků sedl na schody s lokty opřenými o kolena upřeně Dereka pozoroval. Vypadalo to, že si doopravdy dělá starosti a o žádný podraz se nejedná._

_„Ne, mělo by?“ odpověděl upřímně._

_„Předpokládám, že asi ne, ale dejme tomu, že je Peter poctil svoji návštěvou jako malé vyrovnání kvůli požáru vašeho domu-“ Byl slyšet Derekův ostrý nádech, ale Argenta nepřerušil, “a od té doby s nimi nikdo nemá kontakt. Po Peterovi se slehla zem a jakmile se Victoria dozvěděla, že si plánujete malý výlet... Chce se pomstít. Jenže protože si myslím, že ty, ani nikdo z tvojí smečky, s tím nemáte co dočinění, přišel jsem tě varovat.“_

_Takhle to všechno začalo. V jediném momentě byly všechny Stilesovy plány fuč jen kvůli rozhodnutí Derekova strýce. Alespoň už věděl z jakého důvodu je na něj Allisonina rodina naštvaná. A přesto se v tu chvíli Chris v jeho domě zdál úplně klidný, vyrovnaný a rozhodnutý stát si za svým názorem - že nesouhlasí s rozhodnutím vlastní manželky a půlky rodiny._

_Navíc mu pomohl trochu poupravit Stilesův původní plán, který byl svým způsobem brilantně dokonalý a stále se ho mohli držet, i když v jiném městě. S Chrisovou podmínkou, že se nikdo ze smečky za celou dobu nepokusí kontaktovat zbývající členy a nikomu neřeknou, že do New Yorku vůbec nemíří. Jen pro případ, aby si jeho manželka stále myslela, že tam dorazí._

_„Proč nám vůbec pomáháš?“ zeptal se Derek, když se na všem domluvili a získal z Argenta pocit, že mu může alespoň v téhle záležitosti věřit._

_„Svoji rodinu miluju a vždycky pro mě bude na prvním místě - to si uvědom - ale jen kvůli tomu, že nemůže pronásledovat pomstou zaslepeného člověka, ji nenechám zabít tolik nevinných životů.“_

_Derek si uvědomil, že i takhle může začínat spojenectví - dokonce i přátelství._

×××

První týdny bylo těžké zvyknout si na cizí město, cizí lidi. O to horší byly úplňky, ale všichni to zvládli. Když od Chrise přišla poslední zpráva, že _oheň ještě chvíli planout bude_ , s motely skončili a našli si podnájem na nová jména a dokonce i práci. Zaběhli do nových životů opravdu jednoduše a po nějakou dobu jim nepřišlo divné, že se nikdo ze zbylé smečky neozývá.

Bylo osvěžující žít někde, kde je nikdo neznal - žádný vznášející se mrak temné minulosti, žádné předsudky. Vypadalo to jako nový začátek - pro ně všechny. Vypadalo to jako bezpečné místo a nikomu z nich nedošlo, jak čas rychle doopravdy letí. Jak dlouho se Chris neozval, jak dlouho se ho nesnažili zkontaktovat a rok a čtvrt byl v tahu.

Během té doby se jeho myšlenky často upínaly k Beacon Hills, ale pokaždé si řekl, že udělal dobrou věc. Teď by jinak řešili dálku a šerifův syn by byl v nebezpečí a to by se nelíbilo nikomu. Občas měl nutkání se v těch krátkých zprávách zeptat doslova jen na Stilese, ale vzdal to a zmohl se na pouhé _všichni_. A jak Chris říkal, všichni byli v pořádku, zdraví a nikdo nebyl v průseru. To mu stačilo jako odpověď bohatě.

Obě dvě strany byly v naprostém pořádku - dokud jedna z nich nebyla. Když jim to došlo, bylo skoro pozdě. Začalo to úplně jednoduše - novými příchozími. Sourozenci. Vlkodlaky. A protože všichni si ve městě vytvořili jakési spojence, informace nebyly problémem. Byli to nějací Rookwoodovi. Velmi agresivně vůdčí dívka se železnou kontrolou a její trochu labilnější bratr. Ukázalo se, že je tam nikdo moc nezná a obě dvě strany si řekli, že nechtějí žádné problémy.

V pořádku to bylo zhruba dva měsíce. Oba dva alfové vycházeli na jednom území dobře, možná proto, že Derek měl větší smečku a Rookwoodovi byli pouze dva. Hale netušil, kdy se věci zvrtly, kdy se mu vymkly z rukou, ale stalo se to. Přicházel z práce domů. Sám, díky Bohu. Zbytek smečky v práci, on k smrti utahaný. A činžák ve kterém bydleli byl obklopený davem a hasiči. Protože jejich byt byl v plamenech. Silně mu to připomnělo situaci před lety. S jejich domem. Silně mu to připomnělo den rozhovoru, který vedl s Chrisem.

Okamžitě zbystřil a snažil se najít cokoliv, kohokoliv způsobilého za stav jejich bytu. Přes kouř to nešlo a davový pach to nešlo moc dobře - pochyboval, že v bytě by si vedl lépe - ale něco uslyšel.

 _„Rodina Argentů a Richmondů posílá pozdravy!“_  Byl to ten kluk. Ten Rookwoodovic kluk.

 

Naháněli ho tři dny. Byl sám, bez sestry, vysmíval se jim a ještě jejich vztek povzbuzoval. Budil dojem vlkodlaka, který nemá pro co žít, nemá co ztratit. Přesto si s nimi hrál, jakoby si chtěl na poslední chvíli užít nějakou zvrácenou zábavu. Derek upřímně doufal, že se mu poslední přání splnilo, protože když ho konečně chytili...

Jako první se k němu dostala Erica. Ten kluk jí v záchvatu zuřivosti v boji zlomil ruku a několik žeber. Zřejmě nechápal co znamená bojovat s nasranou vlkodlačicí, když všechen její vztek směřoval na jeho titěrnou existenci. Bolest ji akorát ještě víc vyprovokovala, když kosti vracela na svá místa.

„Doufám, že ses dobře pobavil,“ vyštěkla na něj. Blonďaté vlasy měla rozcuchané, triko na několika místech roztržené a na pravé tváři se jí zrovna hojil šrám.

„Upřímně doufám, že máš pro ten požár lepší výmluvu než špatné místo na rozdělávání ohníčku,“ ozvalo se z druhé strany odkud přicházel Isaac s Boydem. Oběma zářily oči a drápy měli připravené k akci.

„Vlastně ani ne. Měli jste být uvnitř. Při vašem křiku bych se teprve pořádně bavil!“ zasyčel odpověď.

„Ty jeden malej sráči!“ zařvala na něj Erica a už se na něj chtěla vrhnout, kdyby ji Derek nepopadl na rameno a nestáhl k sobě. Frustrovaně zavrčela, ale nic víc neudělala. Nechal ji stát na místě a postavil se před ní. Pohled upíral na zmlácenou a rozlámanou osobu před sebou. Nebylo pochyb, že ten mladík není psychicky v pořádku, ale stále mu nedocházelo, proč by něco takového udělal pro pomstu dvou rodin, které s ním nemají nic společného.

„Proč jsi to udělal?“ zeptal se a Erica znovu zavrčela, kdežto tázaný se jen zasmál.

„To si ze mě děláš srandu, Dereku, vážně? On nám zapálí byt a ty se ho-“

Jen zvednul ruku a zarazil příval naštvaných slov. „Pokud sis nevšimla, nemá tady sestru. Když s ním byla, vystupoval úplně klidně. Ta holka tu teď není a hned nám hoří byt?“ Zakroutil hlavou a zamlaskal. „Měl bys radši začít mluvit. Máš kolem sebe čtyři naštvané vlkodlaky, nevypadá to pro tebe dobře.“

„Jo, pokud teda zvládá matiku,“ ušklíbnul se Isaac. Byl naštvaný, uvnitř přímo zuřil, ale když věděl, že ten šmejd nemá kam utéct, potřeboval trochu emocí odventilovat. Celkem se mu to dařilo. Upřímně chtěl toho hajzla zabít - vymlátit z něj duši - hned se na něj vrhnout, ale Derekova přítomnost tomu trochu zabraňovala. Utřel si z koutku rtů krev a odplivl si.

„Sestra vám nakope prdel a udělá ze života peklo,“ zasmál se mladík. Věděl, že nemá cenu utíkat a bylo mu to jedno. Svůj úkol splnil, zprávu sestře poslal, aby se z jeho rozhodnutí neobviňovala. Měl utéct, ale tenhle život nezvládal. _Nezvládal_  být vlkodlakem. Ani kvůli ní. A tak využil příležitosti. Dal sestře náskok. A modlil se, aby všechno vyšlo - protože v tuhle chvíli by se už mohl rozjíždět plán B - a jeho součástí být nechtěl. Chtěl být ta první kulka z mnoha nové pomsty, kterou jeho sestra dokončí.

A proto naštvaně zavrčel a vrhnul se se zbývajícími silami na první nejbližší terč - na alfu. A strhlo se peklo.

**O týden později - Beacon Hills**

Stiles se cítil pod psa. Doslova. Celý den mu bylo neuvěřitelné vedro, že kdyby mohl, chodil by nahý - kdyby to pomohlo. Studená sprcha mu zabrala na pár minut a to se divil, že při dopadu kapek na jeho kůži z něj nestoupá pára. No co? Staly se už divnější věci - například se seznamte: Stiles Stilinski, zkurvený vlkodlak, _haf_.

Celý den byl totálně podrážděný a nasíral se kvůli maličkostem. Scott byl samozřejmě úplně v klidu a snažil se ho nějak uklidňovat a chlácholit - moc mu to nešlo, protože nedokázal potlačit Stilesovu touhu se proměnit. Dokonce tohle handrkování málem vyústilo v pěstní souboj. Stiles se nakonec ale uklidnil s tím, že musí počkat, dokud nepřijede Chris, aby ho vzal na nějaké místo, kde přečká svůj první úplněk.

Zatím ho tedy hlídal Scott. "Jako hlídač dětí bys stál teda pěkně za houby," oznámil mu v jednu chvíli a snažil se odlehčit situaci. Ucítil křeč v pravé ruce a nahlas zaklel.

"Vážně?" podíval se na něj Scott naštvaně. "Ty si tu neovladatelně proměňuješ končetiny a já stojím jako hlídač za prd?"

Dobře, takhle to znělo dost blbě.

"Promiň," zamumlal Stiles, "jenže mi zrovna moc nepomáháš. Potřebuju se nějak uklidnit."

"A o co se tady celou dobu asi snažím?" zeptal se ho kamarád s předstíraným údivem. Celý den se pokoušel Stilese přivést na jiné myšlenky, aby tolik nevnímal blížící se úplněk a byl snad co nejméně ve stresových situacích, které by mohly zapříčinit dřívější proměnu.

„Hele, dávej si bacha na ten tón! Ty sis taky zrovna nevedl na jedničku!“ zavrčel Stiles při vzpomínce, kdy musel kamaráda připoutat k topení policejními želízky. Že to bylo houby platné zjistil jen o pár minut později, co pokoj opustil. Scott se tentokrát v jeho případě ani nesnažil policejní želízka shánět. Místo toho byl na telefonu, který mu každou chvíli zasvítil - měl tolik slušnosti, aby si vypnul zvuk i vibrace, protože v tom druhém případě by si telefon mohl někdo díky častému intervalu vibrací splést s vibrátorem. To byla první myšlenka, která Stilese napadla. A celkem ho rozčilovalo, že Scott o něj má _tak strašný_ zájem, že skoro pořád kouká do telefonu. _Na googlu asi těžko najdeš, jak uklidnit vlkodlaka při úplňku._

Jeho vlastní myšlenky ho dostaly na dost tenký led - jestli se naštve ještě trochu... Ledová voda, do které spadne, bude prvním krokem k přeměně. Navíc ho udivovalo, že i když je Scott vlkodlak, tak nemá sebemenší ponětí, jak s ním nakládat, jak se ho vůbec pokusit uklidnit. Copak se neznali léta? Vždyť byli skoro bratři. Teoreticky by to pro něj měla být hračka - prakticky byl úplně nahraný.

Naštěstí se s ním nemusel už rozčilovat dlouho, protože dorazil Chris i s Lýdií. Ta se na něj jen povzbudivě usmála a sedla si s ním do zadní části dodávky, zatímco Scott si sedl dopředu s Chrisem. A vyrazili.

Stiles neměl ponětí o tom, kam ho vezou, ale bohatě mu stačilo, že se nemusí dívat na Scottův omluvně (pomalu) říkající výraz _„promiň, že nejsem ještě větší lama“_.

„Víš, kam jedeme?“ zeptal se Lýdie a konečně se přes bolest na ní dokázal lépe podívat. Vlnité vlasy měla rozpuštěné a tentokrát si oblékla kozačky a upnuté tmavé kalhoty s modrým sáčkem. Zase jí to slušelo, ale to vlastně vždycky. Teď se na něj usmívala, i když trochu nervózně. Přesto její stisk ruky na jeho proměněné třesoucí se byl silný a jistý.

„Chris říkal, že se odtamtud ještě žádný vlkodlak nedostal, takže zřejmě nějaké vězení,“ svěřila se mu se svojí myšlenkou. Když uviděla jeho _nadšený_ výraz, povzbudivě se usmála. „Budeš v pořádku. Nikdo z nás tě v tom nenechá.“

Byla o tom doopravdy přesvědčená, protože tlukot jejího srdce byl silný, možná trochu rozrušený, ale nelhala. Lýdie by mu nikdy nelhala a to ho uklidnilo trochu taky - ať vyhlídky na jeho první úplněk byly sebehorší. Ona ho nikdy nezklamala.

 

Když Stiles vystoupil z auta, byli někde na kraji lesa. _Kde jinde, ty chytráku? Určitě tě potáhnou do centra města,_ pomyslel si kysele. Scottovo zabouchnutí dveří auta se neslo mezi šustícím listím opravdu zvučně. Nikde ani noha. „Přičítám bod za hororovou atmosféru,“ ušklíbnul se mladík na Chrise, ale ten jen ukázal směrem mezi stromy, kde stála kamenná hrobka se zrezavělými vrátky. Alespoň to tak vypadalo.

„To si děláte legraci,“ ozvala se Lýdie. Tvářila se dost skepticky. „ _Tahle_ věc má udržet vlkodlaky? Vždyť vypadá, že se každou chvíli rozpadne!“

Argent se na ní podíval a usmál se. „O to právě jde. Uvnitř to bude vypadat úplně jinak. Přeci vězení pro vlkodlaky nebude na první pohled vypadat jako vězení pro vlkodlaky, ne? Jak bychom je tam pak dostali?“

Něco z té věty zježilo Stilesovy chlupy na krku. I tak ale následoval Chrise do temnoty té hroudy kamení, když se skřípáním (které doopravdy rvalo uši) branku otevřel. Schody vypadaly jako ručně tesané, vlhké a kluzké, místy porostlé mechem. Ve vzduchu byla cítit zatuchlina, ale lovcovy kroky najednou ustaly a bylo slyšel zasyčení a otevírání kovových dveří.

Jestli si Stiles nebo kdokoliv jiný stěžoval na předpotopní vzhled, tohle bylo ještě horší. Ano - celá místnost byla moderní. Ano - bylo v ní čisto a překvapivě měla přísun elektřiny, takže teď osvětlovala i schody. Ale (!) - křeslo, umístěné hned z kraje, nevypadalo vůbec přátelsky a to samé, ale ještě o několik stupňů méně, vypadala klec v pozadí. Když Stiles sešel těch pár schodů ještě níž a blíž - ona to vlastně klec ani nebyla. Jen táhnoucí se mříže z jednoho konce místnosti na druhý.

„Dobře, beru to nazpátek. Tohle je vážně ujetý,“ prohlásila Lýdie sotva překročila práh se Scottem v závěsu. Chris už měl mříže odemčené a čekal na Stilinskiho, až jimi projde.

 _Děláš to pro dobrou věc, uklidni se,_ říkal si v duchu a zhluboka oddechoval. Cítil v sobě tak silný odpor, že mu přišlo, že jeho tělo zamrzlo na místě. _No tak, je to jen pár kroků, teď se proměnit nemůžeš!_

Chris, zdálo se mu, si všiml jeho záseku a vydal se k němu pomalým krokem. „Stilesi, chceme ti pomoct. To snad víš, ne?“ Alespoň tentokrát neudělal tu chybu, že by sáhnul pro zbraň.

„Co se-“ slyšel Lýdiin slabý hlas, umlčený Scottovým pohybem, když si před ní už proměněný stoupal.

 _Bože, tohle vážně přišlo v tu nejhorší možnou chvíli._ Stál zaseknutý na místě. Asi dva metry od mříží a nemohl se přimět k těm třem krokům, i když věděl, že je to ta správná věc. Mravenčení pod kůží se stupňovalo a v končetinách se měnilo v neutuchající bolest. Slyšel vrčení, tři zběsilé tlukoty srdcí a praskání. Uvědomil si, že mu zrovna ruplo v pravé ruce.

Vězením se rozezněl vyzváněcí tón Chrisova telefonu a seběhlo se několik věcí najednou. Stiles se otočil na lovce, Lýdie začala vřískat a Scott využil celkového zmatku a své síly, aby nesoustředěného kamaráda prostrčil otevřenými mřížemi a zabouchl je za ním. Automatický zámek zacvakl, Stiles narazil zády o protější stěnu a svezl se na zem.

„To bylo těsné,“  ozvala se Lýdie s očima vytřeštěnýma a upřenýma na bezvládného Stilese. „Nezabils ho, že ne?“ zeptala se Scotta.

„Věř mi, na jeho zabití je potřeba o dost víc než odhození na zeď,“ odpověděl místo tázaného Chris a vytáhl z kapsy telefon, aby hovor přijal. „No konečně, Dereku - potřebujeme tvoji pomoc. Víš, jak jsem ti vyprávěl o vězení uprostřed lesa?“

Scott s Lýdií se na sebe jen podívali a stáli jako opaření. Odkdy se tihle dva spolu baví a jak, _krucinál_ , může Derek vědět něco o téhle díře? Nikdo z nich se Derekovi nemohl dovolat po celou dobu, ale Argent s ním teď mluvil jako s nějakým starým známým a než se nadáli, bylo po rozhovoru a lovec hnal Scotta nahoru, aby na alfu a zbytek smečky počkal nahoře.

„Hlavně mu neříkej, koho tady dole máme.“

„Myslíte, že to nepozná?“ ušklíbnul se Scott.

„Za takových deset nebo patnáct minut ho nepoznáš ani ty,“ odpověděl Argent a otočil se zpět k pozorování mladíka za mřížemi.

Ani jeden ze Stilesových kamarádů nepochopil význam těch slov.

×××

 _Probral se s pohledem na úplněk. Pod rukama cítil písek a povzdechl si._ Už zase? Vážně? _Ale tentokrát nebyla zima ani vedro, nefoukal vítr, Stiles zde pouze existoval. Nezanechával stopy, neslyšel sebemenší zvuk._

_„Tak se ukaž!“ zakřičel z plných plic a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Písečné duny zůstávaly nehnuté. „Tak vylez, sakra! Co ode mě chceš?! HM?! CO?!“_

_Nemusel čekat dlouho. Vlk o sobě dal vědět, ale nepřišel k němu jako posledně. Stiles musel dojít za ním, najít ho. Přišlo mu, že ať by se dal jakýmkoliv směrem - k vlkovi by stejně došel. Protože ať se snažil probudit sebevíc, zvědavost u něj vždycky zvítězila a chtěl zvíře najít stejně tak moc, jako chtělo ono najít jeho._

_Sedělo mezi dvěma obrovskými dunami, které téměř tvořily písečné údolí a ani se nehnulo. Mladík byl od vlka pouhý metr a nic. Nakonec si sedl vedle něj a sledoval ho z profilu. Každou chvíli očekával nějaký útok, ale stále nic nepřicházelo - jen pokojně oba sledovali měsíc._

Nemůžeš mě zabít, _zaznělo mu v hlavě. Leknutím nadskočil a rozhlédl se. Nikdo nikde. Upíraly se na něj zelenožluté oči._ Jsem teď tvojí součástí. Můžeš mě zabít, kolikrát chceš, ale bude to jen horší.

×××

„Co se to s ním děje?!“ vykřikla Lýdie, když Stiles prudce zvedl hlavu, začal na ně cenit tesáky, ruce mu zamrzly v křeči a celá kůže se mu začala svým způsobem vlnit. Nebyl to pěkný pohled a navíc pro lidské oči velmi náročný, jak se každý sval a každá kost přizpůsobovaly novému tělu. Z mladíkových úst stále vycházelo zuřivé vrčení, když je pozoroval skrze mříže. Byl na všech čtyřech - pořád na místě kam ho Scott odhodil.

„Proměňuje se,“ odpověděl jí lovec, když sahal po brokovnici. Sotva to dořekl, mířil na obrovského bílého vlka, který prostrčil čenich mezerou mezi mřížemi, zhluboka nasál vzduch a zavyl.

Scott s Derekem a zbytkem smečky si nemohli vybrat lepší chvíli k příchodu.

„Co to kur-“

„Kdo-“

„To si děláte pr-“

Isaac, Boyd i Erica se všichni rozmluvili najednou. Scott se skepticky podíval na Lýdii - oběma jim došlo, proč Chris říkal, že ho nepoznají. Kdo by Stilese považoval za velkého vlka? _Za kurevsky velkého a děsivého vlka,_ pomyslel si Scott.

„Tak _tohle_ je ten problém?!“ ozvala se Erica a dala ruce v bok. Nerozhodně přejížděla pohledem mezi všemi přítomnými a zhluboka dýchala. Cítila nervozitu, nejistotu a neskutečnou naštvanost, která sálala od vlkodlaka za mřížemi. „To je teda _kurva velkej problém_ ,“ zamumlala si pak pod nos.

„Proto jsi mě tu potřeboval? První úplněk?“ zeptal se Derek a otočil se na Chrise, který jen kývnul a udělal od klece krok zpátky.

„A co s _tím_ máme asi tak dělat? Vždyť nás to rozkousne vejpůl!“ ozval se Isaac. „To to máme zabít?!“

„Možná proto je za mřížemi, ty idiote,“ pustila se do něj Lýdie. Už už to vypadalo, že se každý pustí do každého. Nově příchozí vlkodlaci byli z vlka vyděšení a nevěděli, co si o něm mají myslet.

Každý protest, každý nový zárodek hádky v každém z nich umřel, když vlk narazil hlavou do klece a zavrčel. Vzhledem k jeho velikosti a ozvěně v místnosti to znělo jako burácení hromu. Jeho oči putovaly od jedné osoby k druhé, až se zastavily na Derekovi. Sjel ho od hlavy až k patě, pomalu přistoupil k mřížím a začal čichat jeho směrem. Alfa pochopil o co se snaží a přistoupil trochu blíže. Nebyl blázen, aby šel úplně k němu, ale dostatečně na to, aby vlk dokázal jeho pach rozeznat dost silně od ostatních.

Derek nechal svoje oči chvíli zářit červeně, ale vlk se nenechal. Opětoval pohled tvrdohlavě a znovu začal startoval proti mřížím, snažil se dostat blíž k Derekovi, chňapnout po něm tesáky.

„Dereku, máš ho uklidnit, ne ještě víc naštvat!“

„Řekne nám už někdo, do hajzlu, kdo je tenhle nasranej vlkodlak?!“

„Jestli se dostane skrz, tak jsme pěkně v prdeli.“

„TICHO!“

Všichni se otočili na Chrise, který se omluvným pohledem díval na Scotta s Lýdií. „Moc se vám omlouvám, opravdu jsem myslel, že na vás dva zabere,“ promluvil po chvíli, ale oba dva se na něj jen slabě usmáli a kývli, že rozumí. Přeci jen: Lýdie byla jeho dlouholetou platonickou láskou a Scott nejlepším kamarádem. K oběma měl dost silné citové pouto, kterého se při úplňku mohl držet. Očividně to nestačilo nebo to nebyla správná páka pro vlkodlaka.

„To nám jako chcete říct, že tohohle-“ mávla rukou na zavřenou bytost,“šílence znáte?“

Lovec se na ní podíval a než stihl odpovědět, skočil mu do řeči Isaac. „Kde je vůbec Stiles? Při velkých akcích je vždycky mozek. Kde je?“

Byla to pravda. Všichni byli tak pohlceni pohledem na vlka, že úplně ztratili přehled o lidech v místnosti. Nebyl to zrovna nejlepší nástup na scénu - hned po tolika měsících se pohádat a v prvních sekundách po příjezdu domů začít řešit problémy.  
Navíc se většinou řídili pachem a ten jim říkal, že tu Stiles je nebo alespoň byl, ale-

Smečka, kromě Dereka, otočila hlavy k vlku. Alfa se díval do očí Scottovi, který jen pomalu přikývl a objal kolem ramen Lýdii, která vypadala, že by se nejraději ztratila. Připadala si bezmocná, když nemohla pomoct. O to víc, když se jednalo o lidi, na kterých jí záleželo.

Derek pevně sevřel víčka a pomalu se otočil. Když oči otevřel, zelenožlutý pohled se mu téměř vysmíval. Když odjížděl z Beacon Hills, chtěl pro všechny bezpečí. A dopadlo to takhle. Jen a pouze kvůli debilnímu rozhodnutí jeho strýce, který si pak vesele zmizí z povrchu zemského. Na druhou stranu - copak on, zrovna _on_ , mohl někomu něco vyčítat? Vždyť prakticky kvůli jeho blbosti byla celá jeho rodina mrtvá.

×××

_„Co mi tím chceš říct? Co bude horší?“ Stiles mohl být génius první třídy, ale vlkodlakem byl krátce - nemohl vědět, co tím myslí._

Jsi plný emocí, všechno v sobě dusíš. Když se proměníš, můžeš ublížit blízkým lidem jen kvůli tomu, že v sobě nemáš vyřešené věci. Například vztek - když jsi sám sebou, dokáže být dobrou obranou, ale jsi teď sám sebou?

_Před očima mu bleskl pohled na Chrise, jak něco říká Derekovi, který na něj koutkem oka hledí smutně a zároveň překvapeně. V pozadí Scott objímal Lýdii, která mu vzlykala do ramene - stalo se snad něco? A pak tam byl zbytek - Erica, Isaac i Boyd. Stiles byl tak rád, že je vidí v pořádku. Přesto mu všichni přišli tak nějak - naštvaní a vyděšení._

Jsi sám sebou, Stilesi?!

_Ne, nebyl sám sebou. A musel s tím něco udělat, protože jinak by na to doplatil. Přiblížil se víc k vlkovi a pomalu ho pohladil po hlavě. Vypadalo to, že se na něj bytost usmála._

×××

Bolelo ho celé tělo, klečel na všech čtyřech, lapal po dechu a divil se, že ještě žije. Dezorientovaně se kolem sebe rozhlédl a kromě dvou faktů - že je nahý a za mřížemi - neměl tušení, kde se nachází. Světlo mu přišlo moc jasné, musel si oči zastínit rukou, cítil nervozitu, slyšel několik různých srdcí a věděl, že není jediný vlkodlak v místnosti.

Zachytil několik nejsilnějších vůní - Lýdiin parfém, Scottův olej z motorky - nedávno ji musel opravovat. Chris byl cítit jako les a střelný prach a pak tu byla ta nejzajímavější vůně ze všech - vůně kůže, kterou necháte nahřát na slunci, vůně lesa po příliš silném dešti nebo plně rozkvetlá louka v létě - nevěděl, jak to popsat. Bylo to několik vůní a přitom jedna jediná.

„Ahoj lidi,“ promluvil potichu, ale věděl, že ho všichni slyší - několik zalapání po dechu se nedalo ignorovat, „přijeli jste se na mě podívat po dvou letech? To mám vážně radost, _Dereku_.“


	3. Stilesova zlost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Víš, co je vtipný?“ zastavil ho v okně sarkastickým smíchem, ani nečekal, jestli Derek počká na to, až to dořekne nebo prostě zmizí. „Podle tebe jsi byl moje špatná volba. V tom případě Aileen byla moje smrt.“

_Nebylo jednoduché se uklidnit. Rozptylovaly ho pocity ostatních - byly téměř hmatatelné. Připadalo mu, že v místnosti je nejméně dvakrát tolik lidí, než doopravdy bylo. Nejvíc rozšířené bylo asi překvapení a naštvanost._

_Erica se ho bála._ Erica, která ho třískla do hlavy součástkou z jeho vlastního auta a hodila do popelnice - kdysi. _Boyd pociťoval respekt, protože ať už byl jakkoliv silný, proti vlku neměl sebemenší šanci a věděl to moc dobře. Isaac, který většinou vtipkoval a odlehčoval atmosféru, byl beze slov._

Teď už byl v klidu. Teď už byl Stiles u sebe v pokoji s Lýdií a Scottem, zatímco ostatní seděli v obýváku a jeho táta jim vařil kafe.

Nejlepší kamarád seděl na jeho posteli a Lýdie stála u okna a upírala na něj svůj zrak - on se přehraboval ve skříni kvůli čistému oblečení. Vytáhl nějaké pruhované triko, v tu ránu si _někdo odkašlal -_ "Co je?" otočil se na po zvuku Stiles.

"Drahoušku, vážně? Už jednou jsem ti říkala, že modrá v kombinaci s oranžovou je katastrofa," připomněla mu jemně kamarádka s úsměvem. Scott se začal pochechtávat a on je jen pozoroval nevěřícným pohledem. A pak mu došlo o co se snaží - rozptýlit ho.

Pobíhala jim tu šílená holka, se kterou se ho snažili dát dohromady. Navíc ho skoro zabila. Teď se vzpamatovával z první proměny a navíc se do města vrátila celá smečka a všichni se musí vypořádat s následky idiotského Petera. Tohle všechno během pár dnů, kdy se nikdo z nich pořádně nezasmál nebo oddechnul.

"Tak mi něco vyber, ty módní poradkyně."

×××

Když Chris domluvil, vlastně dovyprávěl půlku jejich rodinné historie a Stilesovi sepnulo _proč_ byl další přírůstek v nadpřirozeném světě příšer, neměl tušení, co říct. Peter byl jednoduše idiot - _vychcanej, jak mraky_ , jak to trefně popsal Scott - který ve svých " _předstírám pomalu vegetativní stav"_ chvílích pokousal Scotta a ještě si někdy mezitím stihl udělat výlet a vyvraždit rodinnou větev lovců. Několik _staletí_ starou rodinu.

Protočil oči a měl co dělat, aby se neplácnul do čela. Vždyť to bylo téměř vyhlášení války. Idiot. Co to mlel za bláboly - tohle BYLO vyhlášení války. Zjednodušeně: _Vaše magorská příbuzná mi vyvraždí skoro celou rodinu vlkodlaků - starého rodu vlkodlaků, tak já vám vyvraždím tu vaši. Ale ještě lépe, spíš jich několik pokoušu a budu se dívat na to, jak se mění. To je pro lovce nejhorší, ne?  
_ Nehledě na to, že jestli se tu vůbec někdy znovu ukáže, plno lidí mu půjde po krku.

Jako první prolomil ticho Isaac odkašláním. "Takže... Ze Stilese je teďka vlkodlak prakticky kvůli tomu, že Peter udělal kolosální chybu, když se neujistil, že jsou všichni doopravdy mrtví a tý kočce jednoduše hráblo?"

Všechny pohledy se stočily na něj a bylo zřetelně slyšet Ericu s jejím kousavým _vážně ohleduplný, Isaacu._ Derek svého člena spražil pohledem a složil ruce na prsou. Už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale Stiles ho zarazil.

"Vlastně jo, máš pravdu. Je ze mě podělanej vlkodlak kvůli holce, který hráblo. A to parádně." Na důkaz svých slov si ještě přikyvoval hlavou. "Navíc ta holka umí skrýt svoji přítomnost, což je docela na houby."

"Stilesi..."

"Ne, vždyť je to pravda. Nikdy jsem tohle nechtěl. Byl jsem spokojenej jako člověk." Jeho směrem se upíraly lítostivé pohledy od ženského osazenstva a jasně slyšel svého tátu povzdechnout si zároveň se Scottem a Lýdií. "Jasně, možná byly chvilky, kdy jsem Scottovi záviděl, ale _nechtěl_ jsem být jako on."

"Stilesi, my to chápeme," ozvala se klidným hlasem Erica.

"Vážně?" otočil se na ni prudce a přinutil se stát na místě. "Ty, Boyd i Isaac jste v tomhle dobrovolně. Dokonce snad i s nadšením. Vždyť vzpomeň si, jak jsi vypadala. Je to jak z nějakýho špatnýho filmu, kde se šedá myška přes noc stane sexbombou. Praštilas mě, protože jsem se ti nechtěl podívat do výstřihu! A CHCEŠ MI ŘÍCT, ŽE MĚ CHÁPETE?! Jediný člověk, který mě možná může chápat je Scott! A dokonce i ten v tom našel nějaký plus!"

Erica zase sklapla a stáhla se do pozadí. Netušila, že tohle v sobě Stiles má. Když začínali v Derekově smečce, vyprávěl jim, jak si musí najít nějakou kotvu, pocit nebo vzpomínku, která je při úplňku udrží na uzdě a zrovna pro něj to byl vztek. Pro ni samotnou to byl pocit úzkosti, stejně jako za starých časů, kdy se jí všichni posmívali a nic se jí nedařilo. Ale Stiles v sobě měl tolik zlosti, že měli co dělat, aby jeho pocit na ně nezačaly účinkovat taky.

Chris si jako jediný do ticha odkašlal. „Erica se tím jistě snaží říct, že ví, jak je čerstvě proměněnému vlkodlaku,“ promluvil pomalu a naklonil hlavu směrem ke jmenované, která jen rychle přikývla hlavou. „Navíc jste tu už zmínili, že naším největším problémem je Aileen. Alfa vlkodlačice, schopná maskovat svoji přítomnost, neskutečně vytočená na vrahy svého bratra a odhodlaná se pomstít. První fáze pomsty už proběhla,“ poukázal na Stilese, který si odfrknul, ale došlo mu, že se chová jako idiot a pro tuhle situaci si musí zachovat chladnou hlavu. Kůlničku na dříví ze svého pokoje v nasranosti může udělat později.

Stiles přešel celý pokoj a postavil se vedle svého táty. Potřeboval někoho, kdo ho částečně uklidní pouhou přítomností nebo alespoň přiměje k jiným myšlenkám. Povzdechl si a přejel dlaní po tváři. „Fajn, pocity stranou - potřebujeme plán. Vzhledem k tomu, co ta mrcha umí, určitě už zjistila, že žiju, takže teoreticky má dalšího člena do smečky-“ několik lidí se prudce nadechlo,“to ovšem neznamená, že bych jím chtěl být! Díky za optání,“ dodal kousavě.

„Teoreticky i prakticky je to podobná situace jako u Scotta, když ho pokousal Peter. Nemají mezi sebou žádné pouto, tím pádem bych nemusel mít ani já s Aileen,“ začal uvažovat nahlas Stiles. „Nemůžu za ní přijít, že jsem z ničeho nic na její straně - to by hned prokoukla. Možná je magor, ale takhle blbá není, když se dostala takhle daleko. Budu muset jednoduše chodit do školy a čekat, až si mě najde. Nebo jednoho z nás a promluví si s námi. Teprve potom můžeme plánovat další kroky.“

„Nebo počkat, dokud nebudu mít další vizi,“ nabídla se Lýdie.

„Nebo najdeme my ji,“ ozval se Boyd.

„A nebo všichni počkáme, jaký další krok udělá ona a poslechneme Stilese. Zatím žádný jeho plán neselhal, ne?“ promluvil Chris a Stilesův tátu mu jen přikyvoval, že souhlasí.

Derekovi se ani jeden plán nelíbil, ale Stilesův byl nejméně riskantní a nejspolehlivější. Sám s žádným plánem radši nepřišel, protože když plánoval posledně, moc dobře to nedopadlo. Rozumově se tedy přiklonil ke Stilesovi. „Pokud tedy kontaktuje někoho z nás - jakýmkoliv způsobem, sejdeme se zase tady a probereme další kroky.“

„Jo, to by bylo fajn. Taky by bylo dobrý, kdybyste si všichni pořídili normální telefony, ať si můžeme zavolat v případě nejvyšší nouze,“ ozval se Scott.

 

Tu noc Stiles měl problémy usnout. Pokaždé, když zavřel oči bál se, že navštíví vlka nebo uvidí Aileen, její červené oči a tesáky, jak se mu s obrovskou zlomyslností zakusují do krku. Když se podíval na budík, bylo něco po půl jedné ráno. Před pár hodinami všechny s tátou vyprovodili z domu po dořešení ještě několika detailů, ale vesměs se drželi toho, co navrhnul Stiles. Nikdo neprotestoval ani nepřišel s lepším nápadem.

Povzdechl si a zase se v posteli obrátil na druhý bok. Z protějšího pokoje slyšel poklidně dýchat a podřimovat tátu a napadlo ho, že když se na ten zvuk zaměří, tak se mu třeba povede usnout. Co nejpohodlněji se uvelebil, zavřel oči a vytěsnil další zvuky. Zaměřil se pouze na otcův dech a tlukot srdce. Už už to začalo zabírat, když se na jeho okně ozvalo zaťukání.

„Vážně? Zavřený okno znamená zavřený okno,“ zamrmlal si vztekle pod nosem. Věděl, že Scott to nebude, toho měl v poslední době plné zuby a Allison s Lýdií oknem nelezly. Vylezl z postele a jen v trenýrkách a triku šel k oknu. Tam poslušně čekal Derek. Stilinski chvíli uvažoval, jestli ho vůbec má pustit dovnitř, ale nakonec páčku uvolnil a okno nadzvedl se slovy _posluž si._ Potom zalezl zpátky do postele a díval se, jak vlkodlak leze dovnitř. Ten si potom sedl na židli u stolu a otočil se na mladíka.

Po dlouhých pěti minutách si Stiles opět povzdechl, jako tolikrát v poslední době a zadíval se na Dereka, který na něj upíral svůj pohled. „Co tu chceš? Tichý domácnosti mám už po krk a chození kolem mě po špičkách jsem si užil až až po tom, co jste odjeli,“ podotknul kousavě.

Derek na něj stále jen koukal a vypadalo to, že neví, kde začít.

„Fajn, pokud na mě chceš zírat, jdu spát. Okno za sebou pak zavři.“ Už už se chystal, že se k němu otočí zády, když Hale promluvil.

„Omlouvám se.“

Teď byla řada na Stilesovi, aby mlčenlivě zíral. „Co přesně?“

„Kvůli mě jsi teď vlkodlakem. Respektive kvůli Peterovi, ale pořád je to příbuzný. Omlouvám se, že jsem se neozval. Bylo to pro vaši bezpečnost.“

„Takže si se přišel omluvit, protože máš výčitky. Kdybych nebyl pokousaný, tak bůhví, kdy byste sem přijeli. Takhle jste kvůli mě měli zkrácený výlet. Tak to pardon.“

„Stilesi-“

„Ne! Víš co? Celý dva roky se ti snažíme dovolat, umíráme strachem a nakonec se dozvíme, že jsi v kontaktu s Chrisem? A nám jsi z toho podělanýho jednorázovýho telefonu nebyl schopnej zavolat? Poslat zprávu - Máme se fajn?“

„Bylo to pro-“

„-vaši ochranu! Jo, já vím! A víš ty co? Mě už chránit nemusíš.“

„Jsi naštvaný, chápu to.“

Stiles využil té nadpřirozenosti, kterou v sobě měl a přitiskl Dereka i s židlí ke stolu. S vyceněnými zuby se mu díval do očí a zhluboka oddechoval. „Tohle už je za hranicí naštvanosti. Zuřím! Kvůli Peterovi jsou můj táta a Scottova máma v nebezpečí. Všichni, na kterých nám záleží jsou v nebezpečí.“  Na to neměl Derek co říct, jen se díval do jeho očí a vypadal opravdu nuceně klidně. To donutilo Stilese se také uklidnit, ale pak si všiml té blízkosti.

Byli si velmi blízko. Jen pár centimetrů. Srdce mu začalo tlouct rychleji a věděl, že si toho Hale všimnul, protože pohledem k jeho srdci sjel. Z téhle blízkosti to muselo být ohlušující. Pohledem mu sjel na rty a hned se narovnal. Nebylo možné aby i po dvou letech na něj měl nějaký efekt.

Frustrovaně si projel rukou vlasy a sedl si na postel. „Za Aileen nemůžeš, tak se neomlouvej. Nejsem z toho nadšený, ale možná se nám bude jeden vlkodlak navíc hodit,“ promluvil po chvíli tiše s pohledem zabořeným do podlahy. Srdce už pomalu dostával pod kontrolu.

„Dobře. Jen kdyby sis potřeboval o čemkoliv promluvit ohledně té vlkodlačí stránky - víš, kde mě najít.“

„Jo. Jo, vím.“ Rozhovoru byl konec. Stiles si bolestně uvědomil, že Derekův postoj za uplynulé měsíce nezměnil. Hale už byl na odchodu.

„Víš, co je vtipný?“ zastavil ho v okně sarkastickým smíchem, ani nečekal, jestli Derek počká na to, až to dořekne nebo prostě zmizí. „Podle tebe jsi byl moje špatná volba. V tom případě Aileen byla moje smrt.“

Na to Derek nic neřekl - Stiles slyšel prudké nadechnutí a zrychlený tep. A pak byl alfa pryč.

×××

Nemohl říct, že by mu to vyčítal. Chápal Stilesův vztek vůči jeho osobě - že to však bude až takový vztek a hořkost, s tím nepočítal. Během pobytu mimo Beacon Hills na mladíka často myslel a i když se Stiles domníval, že se neozval, protože by si nevzpomněl... Nebyla to pravda. Několikrát ho to napadlo, především v prvních měsících, dát Stilesovi vědět, ale hned to zavrhnul. Věděl, jak rychle se Stiles dokáže pro nějakou věc nadchnout a nakonec by jednoho krásného dne zjistil, že jednorázový nevystopovatelný telefon se vystopovat dá - respektive Stiles by na to nějak určitě přišel.

Proto radši veškeré otázky - v rozumné míře - směřoval na Chrise. _Jak se jim vede? Nikde žádná hrozba? Chrání se navzájem?_ Nikdy se nezeptal přímo _Jak to Stiles nese?_. Takový blázen nebyl, aby se Argenta ptal na věc, kterou věděli pouze oni dva a možná Scott. Teď už pravděpodobně o tom měli tušení všichni kolem Stilese, ale na plno to nikdo před ním neřekl.

_Podle tebe jsi byl moje špatná volba._

Samozřejmě, že byl! Byl starší. Byl vlkodlak. Už několikrát po něm šli lovci a posledně kvůli němu zemřela skoro celá jeho rodina. A to tenkrát nebyl o nic starší než Stiles, který všechno tohle věděl a určitě tušil, co se Derekovi honí hlavou. Přesto do toho chtěl jít a vystavit všechny milované riziku? Derek to riskovat nechtěl.

_V tom případě Aileen byla moje smrt._

Tahle část ho zaskočila asi nejvíc. Kolikrát už kvůli nadpřirozeným problémům nastavovali Stiles se Scottem životy? Svoje i svých rodičů - těch jediných, které měli? Nechtěl nic z toho mít na krku. Možná to bylo sobecké, hnusné, ale nic z toho nechtěl. Dříve mohl být i on mladíkova smrt - to si neuvědomoval?

„Koukám, že návštěva Stilese se moc nepovedla,“ prohlásil Isaac, když ho viděl vejít do bytu. Derek zvedl hlavu a zakroutil jí. Ani si v myšlenkách neuvědomil, že už je doma.

Když Derek neodpovídal, Isaac pokračoval, „Pořád si nemůžu zvyknout, že je vlkodlak. Je cítit tak nějak... Jinak. Jasně, pořád je to Stiles, ale ta vlkodlačí stránka je fakt silná a kdo by do Stilese - do našeho Stilese! - řekl, že v beta formě bude tak obrovský? Ohromný bílý vlk.“

Derek si vzpomněl na nádherné majestátní zvíře za mřížemi v podzemním žaláři Argentů. Ani on by neuhodl, že je to Stiles. Nejvíce ho ale upoutal pohled vlkodlaka - zelenožlutý pohled vpalující se mu do očí.

„Jak se vůbec dostal k té druhé formě? Hlavně při prvním úplňku?“

„Nemám nejmenší tušení,“ odpověděl poprvé na nějakou jeho otázku Derek. „Popravdě? Taky bych to rád věděl.“


	4. Příležitosti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ták sme si s Isaacem říkali, že ti zvedneme náladu!"
> 
> Dostalo se jim jen nedůvěřivého pohledu a rukou skřížených na prsou. Jako vážně? Pomyslel si a dále vyčkával. Vlkodlačice se mezitím usadila v obývacím pokoji do křesla.
> 
> "Stilesi, jsme vlkodlaci, ne telepati." Zřejmě narážela na ticho v domě a na mladíkův upřený pohled na ni a její doprovod.

_Věděla, že Stiles bude perfektním kandidátem v momentě, kdy ho zahlédla. Velké oči, dobrák od kosti. Problém byla jeho nedůvěřivost, ale stačilo párkrát zamrkat na Scotta, který byl zase až moc důvěřivý a měla všechno v kapse. Pomoc zevnitř byla velmi nápomocná a dobře informovaná, ale něco bylo lepší si ověřit na vlastní pěst._

_Pár dní jen tak pozorovala, pak se mezi ně vetřela. Nepozorovaně, jako had - což byla ironie vzhledem k tomu, že byla vlkodlak. Několikrát přistihla Stilese, jak ji pozoruje - po škole bylo dovoleno jít si za školní hřiště zaběhat, zacvičit. Musela se akorát zeptat v kanceláři a hojně toho využívala, aby se v období vyučování vyskytovala na školním pozemku nejčastěji - obzvlášť pak při obědové pauze. A pak se do školy zapsala. Pod falešnými údaji, ale zapsala. Sehrála malou scénku, kdy si odchytla Scotta samotného a začala se ho vyptávat co a jak ve škole. Poprvé ze sebe udělala nováčka, který nic neví - a Scott se jí krásně ujal._

_Když se nad tím teď zamyslela, vlastně si ji do party pozvali sami... Tak si vybrala ten nejslabší článek pro zničení. Co odposlouchala a zjistila, odmítnul kousnutí několikrát - tudíž by ho přijmout neměl. Neviděla tedy žádný problém - jen příležitost._

×××

Sobota večer. S ostatními si řekli, že by si možná zasloužili menší pauzu a alespoň jeden den, který mohli strávit, jak chtěli - nebezpečí jménem Aileen viselo ve vzduchu, ale všichni ho okázale ignorovali.

Byl to pohodový večer - jeho táta na noční šichtě, Scott s Allison (ne, že by se s ním Stiles domlouval a Scott to na poslední chvíli odřekl), Derek a jeho smečka bůh ví kde - nebo to si alespoň myslel. Dokud mu na dveře někdo nezaklepal - přímo uprostřed trénování. Chvíli naslouchal, rozeznal dvě tlukoucí srdce, dámský parfém a vražení rukou do kapes. Takže Erica s Isaacem.

Ztěžka se opřel o židli a povzdechl si. Třeba když je bude ignorovat a dělat, že tam není, tak odejdou.

_"Stilesi, víme, že seš doma."_

Sakra. Pořád se to dalo nějak zahrát.

 _"Jestli neslezeš dolů, tak ty dveře vykopnem!"_ Jo, to byla Erica.

 _"Si se zbláznila? Nebudu vykopávat dveře šerifovu domu!"_ Isaac poslední dobou postrádal tu svoji všudypřítomnou a dotěrnou drzost.

Stiles protočil oči vsloup a vstal ze židle. Cvičení stejně nikam nevedlo a nějaká společnost by se mu možná hodila. "Vykopávání si nechte někam jinam," zamumlal suše, když otvíral dveře.

Přivítal ho Eričin dvouset wattový úsměv a ještě jeden, trochu více rozpačitější, od Isaaca. Blondýna se kolem něj prosmýkla rovnou dovnitř a mladíka táhla za sebou.

"Jasně, klidně pojďte dál," povzdechl si Stiles a zabouchl dveře. "Co chcete?"

"Ták sme si s Isaacem říkali, že ti zvedneme náladu!"

Dostalo se jim jen nedůvěřivého pohledu a rukou skřížených na prsou. _Jako vážně?_ Pomyslel si a dále vyčkával. Vlkodlačice se mezitím usadila v obývacím pokoji do křesla.

"Stilesi, jsme vlkodlaci, ne telepati." Zřejmě narážela na ticho v domě a na mladíkův upřený pohled na ni a její doprovod.

Stilesovi tohle vůbec nebylo příjemné. Ještě před pár dny se ho báli, skoro nikdo s ním nemluvil a teď z ničeho nic přišli na návštěvu. Bylo mu jedno, jestli je poslal Derek, aby ho zkontrolovali nebo dokonce samotný Argent. Nic neubíralo na faktu, že se dva roky neozvali a přitáhli nazpátek, když měli průser, který se přestěhoval do Beacon Hills. Na druhou stranu - byli to jediní vlkodlaci, kteří mu mohli prozatím pomoci, když Scott někde lezl po Allison. Tak se chopil příležitosti. Zhluboka se nadechl a uvolnil.

"Víte co? Aspoň mi pomůžete."

Obrátily se na něj dva zvědavé a překvapené pohledy.

 

První půlhodinu dostával Stiles přednášku o tom, že si musí najít nějakou kotvu. Vzpomněl si, že pro Scotta je to Allison a dozvěděl se, že Derekovi pomáhá vztek (" _Ne, vážně? To bych neuhodl._ "). Isaac si při každém úplňku zavzpomínal na otce a Erica na svoje pocity na střední, než se z ní stala sexbomba.

"To už jsem zkoušel. Vztek mi nepomáhá, myšlení na tátu nebo kamarády taky ne," prohlásil po přednášce vyčerpaně Stiles a opřel se lokty o kolena.

"Co Lýdie?" Zkusila Erica.

"Věř mi, i bejvalá platonická láska je na tohle krátká."

"Ehm... A co Derek?"

"Taky ne."

"Stilesi, něco být musí. Musíš to ovládnout, jinak se zblázníš. Nehledě na to, kolika lidem bys mohl ublížit."

Věděl, že to Isaac myslí dobře. Doopravdy to věděl, ale v tuhle chvíli ho to tak nehorázně vytočilo, že měl co dělat, aby se ovládnul. Vyzkoušel všechno - Dereka, tátu, mámu, Scotta, Lýdii - všechny lidi, které znal a se kterými měl nějaká pouta, ale marně. Jakýkoliv pocit, který zažil, ať už šťastný nebo smutný, ale nic nepomohlo.

"Sakra, lidi. Jediný, co jsem chtěl bylo, abyste mi helfli s těmi drápy!" začal se smát. Byl už s myšlenkami v koncích a začínal být zoufalý.

"Možná na to jdeme špatně," promluvil k blondýně Isaac. Ta se na něj tázavě podívala, jakože _Co to sakra meleš? Takhle to vysvětloval nám Derek._

Isaac si jí ale nevšímal a přešel ke kamarádovi. "Stilesi, nadechni se zhluboka."

"Cože?"

"Neboj, nic dělat nebudu. Jen ti řeknu, jak na to a zbytek uděláš sám. Zavři oči, zhluboka se nadechni a zkus na nic nemyslet. Představ si, že kolem tebe nic není a klíčový pocit může být ten, který pocítíš jako první."

"A to je všechno?" Nechtěl to říct takovým tónem, ale už bylo pozdě. Naštěstí se Isaac zasmál.

"Věř mi, je to těžší, než se zdá."

Stiles se tedy pohodlně uvelebil v křesle, zavřel oči a pokusil se co nejvíce uklidnit. Divil se, jak lehce to šlo, ale horší bylo na nic nemyslet. _Co když se to nepovede? Co když to nezvládnu? Nenapadá zrovna teď někoho ta čubka šílená? Je táta v pořádku?_  
A pak si uvědomil, že pluje nicotou. Všude černo, nikde nic. Nic necítil, nic nenahmatal, absolutní bezvětří - tohle už jednou zažil.

_"Chápu, že je to váš kamarád, ale teď je to Nogitsune. Je prázdný."_

_"Tu prázdnotu pocítíte po celý život. Vždycky tam bude."_

Vybavoval si krev, bolest a hlad. _Neuvěřitelný_ hlad. Zároveň s tím přicházela i radost ze všeho toho chaosu, který se mu povedlo vyvolat.

Na tohle nebyl pyšný - probodnutí nejlepšího kamaráda. Ale udělalo mu to _tak_ dobře!

Možná o tom to bylo. Přestat popírat, že se to stalo a přijmout fakt, že ta bytost v něm opravdu byla a všechny místa činu nesou jeho otisky prstů. Vlk se na to přeci ptal, ne? _Jsi sám sebou, Stilesi?_ I Nogitsune šla po tom, kdo _nebyl_ sám sebou. Když nebyl sám sebou, bylo jednodušší ho ovládat. Musel si _uvědomit_ , kdo je.

"Stilesi?"

Oslovený prudce otevřel oči a usmál se na návštěvníky. "Mám to!"

×××

Později v noci, s ukrutnou bolestí hlavy, si lehal do postele a plně si uvědomil, čeho dnes s Ericou a Isaacem dosáhl. Po několika nepovedených pokusech se mu podařilo úspěšně vytasit drápy a dokonce se i proměnit. Ne ve vlka, ale ve svoji chlupatější a zubatější verzi. Oba dva mu byli velkou podporou. Ani to od nich nečekal - příjemné překvapení. Dost možná to bylo i kvůli tomu nahromaděnému vzteku, který poslední dobou pociťoval, ale začínal se uklidňovat.

Znovu si povzdechl a zaposlouchal se do šustění stromů venku. _Jsem Stiles Stilinski. Středoškolák a čerstvý vlkodlak. Věřím v nadpřirozeno a jsem jeho součástí._

Na nebi se blýsko s v dálce zaburácel hrom. Předpověď počasí však bouřky neslibovala - zase se sekli. S námahou vstal a šel zavřít okno. Znovu se blýsko a Stiles uviděl v okně svůj odraz.

"Jsem Stiles Stilinski. A část mě je _prázdná_."

×××

Victoria pocházela z dlouhé linie lovců. Byla hlavou této rodiny a ještě nějakou chvíli jí být hodlala. Nechtěla přihlížet, jak tohle město bude zaplněno vlkodlaky, byť byli sebevíc přátelštější. Znala případy, kdy to něco zvrtlo a z hodného vlkodlaka byl nepřítel. Nechtěla, aby se to opakovalo.

Prošla si tvrdým výcvikem, stejně jako její manžel, dcera, stejně jako zbytek její rodiny. Nesla si s sebou jizvy z bojů, které ji dělaly silnější - vyšla z nich jako vítěz.

Když jí v noci přišla zpráva, potichu se vykradla z postele od Chrise a šla do zbrojnice vyrábět stříbrné kulky. Bude jich potřeba hodně.

 

_Připrav se. Válka začala._


	5. Pocit

Škola byla obvykle nuda nebo peklo. Občas obojí dohromady - jako zrovna teď a navrch k tomu ještě otrava. Návrat Ericy, školní sexbomby v kožené minisukni a upnutém tílku s plným výstřihem holt nenechal žádného kluka chladným. Holky po ní házely závistivé pohledy, ale nikdo si nic nezkusil. Boyd se zase pro změnu držel stranou - jako vždycky  - i když pár lidí se k němu nadšeně vrhlo, že ho vidí rádi. Isaac se držel s Ericou a byl to zase ten vtipný klučina s uličnickým úsměvem a plamínkem v očích.

Stilesův plán se začal pomalu rozjíždět. I když všichni byli dlouho pryč, pořád tu měli nějaké kontakty a kamarády mezi spolužáky. Museli jich na svoji stranu znovu dostat co nejvíce. Jakákoliv informace se hodí - obzvlášť, když se jedná o jednu jedinou šílenou osobu.

 

Stilinski zabouchnul skříňku a zacvaknul zámek. Batoh pro změnu na zádech skoro necítil a to ho měl narvaný k prasknutí - plus ještě učebnice navíc v rukách. Být vlkodlak občas mělo svoje výhody. Ne, že by mu přes noc narostly břišáky a stal se neodolatelným, ale nějakou tu změnu cítil. A uvědomil si (opět), že kousnutí změnilo k nepoznání Ericu s Isaacem. Boyd se Scottem byli víceméně stejní, ale o ty dva by předtím nikdo ani nezakopl. Byli šedými myškami, s nikým se moc nebavili a najednou bum! Bylo to pomalu jak v tom filmu _Přes noc třicítkou_ , kde se z puberťačky přes noc stane úspěšná sexbomba se skvělou prací a ještě skvělejší postavou.

Povzdechnul si a šel do třídy. Poslední hodina matiky před obědovou pauzou. Dříve mu se soustředěním pomáhal Adderall, ale ten byl teďka ze hry - pro Stilese to znamenalo peklo každou vteřinu. Protože jestli na prášcích to byl děs a hrůza... Teď jen seděl a nechával se uspávat hlasem jejich učitelky.

_"Stilesi..."_

Snažil se všechny zvuky vytěsnit, ale nešlo to. Akorát je trochu utlumil a slyšel je jako pod vodou. Několik tlukotů srdce, dva zrychlené - zřejmě chudáci u tabule, cítil několik různých parfémů - z toho mu všechny dráždily nos. Nechápal, jak to Scott může vydržet.

_"Stilesi..."_

Povzdechl si. Otráveně otevřel oči a zvednul hlavu, ale učitelka se na něj nedívala. Jeho kamarádi taky ne. _Nikdo_ se na něj nedíval. A ten hlas nemohl poznat - už jen kvůli tomu šepotu. Možná za to mohl fakt, že byl teď extra citlivý a i vlastní hlas mu zněl cize, ale nemohl si pomoct.

_"Stilesi..."_

×××

Nikdy se nepovažovala za týmovou hráčku. Dokázala pomoct, ubránit, ale lépe jí bylo samotné - když byla v týmu, většinou to znamenalo velké problémy. Když byla sama, bylo po všem ještě dřív, než někdo stihl rozpoutat peklo. Pro tohle všechno byla vycvičená, měla _poslání_. Ona jednou povede celou tuhle rodinu a takovéhle chyby se dít nebudou! Nebyla sice u těch nejdůležitějších věcí v posledních dnech, ale nevadilo to - dozví se je tak jako tak a přizpůsobí se. Potřebovala, aby všechno klaplo. A většina věcí šla _přesně_ podle plánu, dokud... tahle _putain_ neohrozila celou jejich akci! Co na tom, že byli jedna rodina? Co na tom, že se stala tahle nepěkná věc? Měla prostě a jednoduše _chcípnout_! Někdo jí měl odkrouhnout ještě dřív, než se začala měnit! _Putain de merde._

Stiles nikdy v plánu nebyl. Civilisté sice přicházeli o život v jednom kuse, ale ne _Stiles._ Podle Deatona byl Stiles _Jiskra_. Říkal jí to i Scott, když řešili nějaké bývalé mise a kdo měl jaký úkol. A ta blbá kráva to všechno takhle... _Klid, Allison. Všechno zvládneš, ty to zvládneš napravit a dokážeš matce, že jsi hodna vést rodinu._

Zhluboka se nadechla a vypustila šíp.

Tohle celé je _její_ věc. Nenechá se od nikoho ovlivňovat! Nikdo by nepochopil její cíl. Všichni viděli jen očištění, ale ona znovuzrození, _příležitost._

Listí kolem ní tiše jen šumělo.

×××

 _Zase jeden z těhle dní,_ pomyslel si Stiles, když vycházel ze třídy na obědovou pauzu. Scottův telefon se mohl zase jednou zbláznit nad počtem smsek, které si vyměňovali s Allison, která pro změnu nebyla ve škole. Slyšel každé zavibrování, každé zapípnutí. _Boha, to je otravný._ Vždycky si uvědomoval Scottovu - jak to říct jemně - lehkou posedlost Allison. Ona byla jeho záchytný bod, jeho kotva pro případy nouze, ale když měl teď o dost víc zbystřené smysly uvědomil si, jak je to ve skutečnosti otravné. O čem si mohli celou dobu psát?!

Sedl si na svoje obvyklé místo - obvyklé místo od proměny - a našel u stolu už sedět Lýdii. Usmála se na něj a on udělal to samé. Jako jediná se totiž doopravdy zajímala, co se děje.

"Co ten výraz?" Zeptala se zachmuřeně.

Odpovědí bylo jen pokrčení rameny a sednutí si vedle ní. Místo toho, aby se jí svěřil, že si připadá jako idiot, radši prohodil: "Všimla sis, jak Scott visí pořád na mobilu?"

Překvapeně se na něj podívala. "To je to, co tě štve? A ne, ani nevšimla."

"Ten zvuk je otravnej. Každejch pár vteřin mi to úplně rve uši. A každá hodina s ním ve třídě je otřesná. Navíc mám pocit, že mi hrabe a mám halucinace."

"Stilesi, tohle všechno je pro tebe nové. Chvíli bude trvat, než se všechny smysly uklidní." Teď se tvářila zachmuřeně zase ona. Jestliže si Scott psal s Allison, proč tedy nebyla ve škole? Její nejlepší kamarádka jí nebrala telefon, poslední dobou se chovala divně a netrávila s nimi ani moc času, když byl poblíž Stiles. "Mám pocit, že nám Allison něco tají."

"A co jako?"

"Její táta se s námi baví mnohem víc, než předtím. Snaží se nám pomoct a ona ani nehne prstem. Pořád je jen se Scottem, u tebe doma se pomalu ani neukáže, nekomunikuje s námi. Přijde mi, že se nám vyhýbá." Z nervozity si začala kousat kůžičku u palce, ale hned přestala.

"Třeba se mě bojí?"

Lýdie na něj jen protočila oči a povzdechla si. "Nikdy bych nevěřila, že to řeknu, ale mám kolem ní špatný pocit. Něco prostě není dobře."

A takhle to začalo...

×××

Dostat číslo z matčina telefonu bylo jednoduché, ovšem dovolat se na něj - to byla neuvěřitelně těžká věc. Jediné, co se ozývalo, byl vyzváněcí tón. Vzdávání ale neměla v povaze, proto číslo bombardovala zprávami, dokud nepřišla kladná odpověď. A ona se ujistila, že na schůzku přijde včas. Už půl hodiny čekala v lese - jak originální místo pro setkání - a rozhlížela se kolem sebe, zbraň připravenou ke střelbě.

Kdyby byla o pár let mladší, možná by se tam uprostřed noci bála, ale tyhle roky byly už dávno za ní. Stíny stromů měnící se podle toho, jak intenzivně foukal vítr, ji neděsily, i když připomínaly s trochou představivosti děsivé figury příšer. Ne, děsivé příšery žili mezi nimi, mezi prostými smrtelníky. Stín samotný nemohl zabít nikoho, nezanechával za sebou krvavé stopy a fantazie mohla kolikrát zachránit život. Ty opravdové nestvůry (drápy, ostré zuby, červené oči, krvechtivé bestie) ty se promenádovaly po světě za svitu měsíce a stín využívaly ve svůj prospěch. Nestvůry jako byla Erica, Boyd, Lýdie (i když ta nikoho nezabíjela, stejně nebyla člověk) nebo _Stiles._

Viděla v jeho očích tu nenávist. Viděla, v jakém stavu přišel její táta domů po Stilesově prvním úplňku. Scott jí vyprávěl, jak nepříčetný a vzteklý pohled měl, sotva se proměnil ve vlka. Kdyby mohla, tak se snad zasměje! Zrovna Stiles! Ze všech podělaných vlkodlaků se musel zrovna _Stiles_ proměňovat do vlka úplně.

"Tak se setkáváme po dlouhé době, sestřenko."

Aileen jí byla dost podobná - kdyby se Allison oblékala více do vojenského a nechala si narůst ještě delší vlasy a nabarvila je na tmavo, možná by vypadaly jako sestry. Až na to, že ona by byla ta méně šílená.

"Ty krávo blbá! Kdyby tě matka nepotřebovala, odpráskla bych tě na místě!"

Aileen se na ní nehezky usmála a svou zasranou nepřirozenou rychlostí  byla ve vteřině u ní s rukou na krku a tiskla ji ke stromu. "Kdybys nebyla z rodiny, proměnila bych tě ve vlkodlaka." Zasyčela odpověď a Allison se konečně mohla nadechnout.

"Víš, co jsi udělala?" Zašeptala rozhořčeně lovkyně a odstrčila vlkodlačici od sebe. Ta udělala překvapeně pár kroků nazpátek a nakrčila obočí.

"Proměnila jsem středoškoláka. Nevěděla jsem, že kousnutí přijme! Měl zhebnout!"

Allison se zarazila. Jak mohl někdo z její rodiný být tak neuvěřitelně blbý a nepřipravený?! "Vážně by sis měla napřed pořádně zjistit informace, než začneš kousat lidi a náhodně je proměňovat do své smečky." Její sestřenice na ní pořád jen nechápavě zírala. "Ty tupče! Jasně, že kousnutí přijal! Vždyť je _Jiskra!_ "

A tehdy na Aileen dolehla váha její nevědomosti.


	6. Hon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veterina v tuhle hodinu byla už prázdná, tedy kromě zvířat - jejich přítomnost ho dokázala uklidnit. Byly to němé tváře, které k vám promlouvaly očima a nesoudily. Zvířata byla skvělými společníky. Koneckonců byl emisarem. Byl propojený s přírodou a vším živým. Byl emisarem Derekovy rodiny ještě dřív, než se Derek vůbec narodil. Věděl věci, které by nikdo jiný vědět neměl. Byl u věcí, které se staly velmi dávno.

Veterina v tuhle hodinu byla už prázdná, tedy kromě zvířat - jejich přítomnost ho dokázala uklidnit. Byly to němé tváře, které k vám promlouvaly očima a nesoudily. Zvířata byla skvělými společníky. Koneckonců byl emisarem. Byl propojený s přírodou a vším živým. Byl emisarem Derekovy rodiny ještě dřív, než se Derek vůbec narodil. Věděl věci, které by nikdo jiný vědět neměl. _Byl_ u věcí, které se staly velmi dávno.

A novinky se v napřirozeném světě šíří opravdu rychle. Například ten malý fakt, že Jiskra byla proměněna ve vlkodlaka.

Jiskry, samy o sobě, měly obrovský magický potenciál. Mohly by se stát emisary, protože jejich napojení na přírodu bylo samozřejmé. Mohly by být mágy, mohly by být... _Čímkoliv._ Excelentními lovci, výbornými ochránci. Jediné, co potřebovaly, byl trénink a plné pochopení jejich moci. Mnoho Jisker svého plného potenciálu ani nedosáhlo, protože se jejich síly nestačily projevit. Ale on, on měl po ruce Jiskru prvotřídního materiálu, která byla proměněna ve vlkodlaka - to byla trochu komplikace, ale žádný velký problém.

Deaton si povzdechl a dál čekal opřený o stůl v zadní části ordinace. Věděl, že dřív nebo později se Stiles ukáže. Musel.

×××

Začínal si pomalu zvykat na svou vyšší tělesnou teplotu, na extra vyvinuté smysly i to, že se nesměl naštvat na veřejnosti. Stiles byl skvělý v kontrolování sebe sama. Většinou. Ale teď už nemusel brát prášky, neměl problémy s pozorností a dokázal si vydedukovat za kým se musí zastavit. Kdo by mu dokázal poradit. _Někdo_ jiný než Derek nebo Scott. Nebo Argent.

Člověk, který byl téměř neviditelný. Věděl víc než dával znát a nikdy svoje rady nevnucoval. Prostě jen existoval a poradil, když jste za ním přišli. Jejich místní léčitel. Emisař Haleovy smečky. Poslední dobou se však zdálo, že Derek pomalu zapomněl na to, že nějací emisaři existují - možná proto, že si ho z dětství nepamatoval.

Stiles však ano. Scott na veterině trávil hodně času a když ho tam Stiles vyzvedával, znamenalo to pravidelné narážení na Deatona - a z toho vyzařovala uklidňující energie, téměř jakoby se snažil působit až přehnaně normálně a lidsky. Jiní by řekli, že prostě vychází lépe se zvířaty a přírodou než s lidmi, ale Stiles moc dobře věděl už od prvního pohledu, že Deaton je _jiný._ A měl pravdu.

 _Možná bych za ním neměl chodit._ Teoreticky to byl ale jediný nápad, který mu ten den přišel na mysl a už ho začínalo štvát, jak s vlkem nedělal žádné pokroky, byl zvědavý a nechtěl chodit na Argentem nebo Derekem. Prakticky už vlastně asi deset minut stál mezi dveřmi kliniky jako v tranzu a odhodlával se udělat ten finální krok, kterým překročí práh.

V momentě, kdy se rozhodl, že zbaběle uteče, se však Deaton objevil v jeho periferním vidění za pultem a usmál se. "Ahoj Stilesi. Můžu nějak pomoct?"

Dřív by mu z toho úsměvu a vševědoucného pohledu naskákala husí kůže. Dnes si jen povzdechl a přikývl, protože s veterinářem se to mělo tak, že i když něco od něj znělo jako otázka, otázka to nikdy nebyla. Spíš konstatování s otazníkem na konci, aby daného člověka nevyděsil.

Deaton mu otevřel dvířka do zadní části kliniky a sledoval, jak si mladík dával extrémní pozor, aby se ani zlehka nedotkl dřeva. Když se usadil na nerezový vyšetřovací stůl, veterinář se pousmál té ironii.  
"Tak, Stilesi, co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

Mladík se nadechl a spustil. "Potřebuju pomoct. Nějak jsem se smířil s tím, že se kousnutí ujalo, zvládám vytahovat a zatahovat drápy, ale to je asi tak všechno. Celou dobu jsem jak na trní a do toho mívám ty vidiny."

"Jaké-"

"Jednoduše mě zatáhne do tý- tý pouště, nebo co to je. Přijde mi, že tam dřepíme hodiny a než se to všechno rozplyne, tak ke mě promluví! Ne, že by pohyboval tlamou - to je pěkná blbost podle mě - ale nějak ho slyším v hlavě."

"Sti-"

"A víte, co je nejhorší? Všichni mi říkají, že to bude v pohodě, ale oni tohle nemají! Scott z toho byl úplně v sedmým nebi a viděl jste Ericu? Velká změna oproti tomu, jak vypadala. A co mám já? Halušky a schyzofrenní stavy!"

"Stilesi, zmlkni!" A Deatonova návštěva, k jeho obrovskému překvapení, doopravdy zmlkla a dívala se na něj s plně otevřenýma očima a rozšířenými zorničkami. Očividně s ním většinu času všichni kolem něj zacházeli opatrně, ale to byla chyba. A Stiles si teď myslel, že si to může vybít na něm - další chyba. Pořádně se nadechl a pomalu vydechl. "Takže, kde začneme?"

"No-"

"Ptal jsem se sebe. Mám tu pro tebe jednu knihu, kterou si přečteš a pokud budeš mít nějaké otázky - a ty mít budeš - zastavíš se za mnou a promluvíme si o tom." Otočil se k mladíkovi čelem a pousmál se. "Jako Jiskra máš neomezené možnosti, dokonce i jako vlkodlak." Stiles stále vyčkával, co řekne dál. "Jiskry jsou v nadpřirozeném světě abnormalita a s tím se musíš naučit žít a nikomu neprozradit, co jsi zač - natož, co dokážeš."

"A co dokážu?"

"Teď momentálně? Nic moc. S tréninkem? To uvidíme. Záleží na člověku a Jisker jsem za život potkal pár. Některé byly mocné, některé méně, ale všechny mají jednu věc společnou."

Stiles si přestal hrát s lemem trička a zvedl hlavu. "Jakou?"

"Nezáleží na tom, co jsi, Jiskra budeš do konce života a těm popel z jasanu horského nic neudělá, nemá na ně žádný vliv."

"O-ou."

×××

Když ten večer seděl Stiles u svého stolu a zíral na knihu od Deatona, bylo mu špatně, ale zároveň byl vzrušený. V tomhle směru nikdo nevěděl víc než Deaton, dokonce ani Derek. Ne, že by Stiles nějak toužil po tom, aby se zrovna tohle alfa nějak dozvěděl. Zastřásl hlavou, aby myšlenky na něj dostal z hlavy a otevřel knihu, co měl před sebou.

_Jiskra_

_Označení_ Jiskra _se používá pouze pro člověka, který má obrovský potenciál pro nadpřirozeno a jeho napojení na něj a přírodu. Díky svému propojení má tedy neuvěřitelně velké a téměř nevyčerpatelné zásoby energie._

_Jiskry zpravidla mají zpočátku problémy s uvědoměním si svých schopností, kolikrát se neprojeví skoro vůbec a často o sobě smýšlí jako o čarodějích - právě kvůli podobným schopnostem, dokud je někdo neuvede na pravou míru._

_Jejich mentory bývají právě emisaři nebo čarodějové, kteří jakožto jediní dokáží pochopit rozsah schopností Jiskry a pomoci při obtížích, neboť ten, kdo nezná a neovládá své schopnosti je nebezpečný jak sobě, tak i okolí._

"Časovaná bomba. To mě fakt uklidnilo." Stiles se pořádně opřel o opěrku židle a začal uvažovat nad tím, jak by se mohl odstěhovat někam do Tibetu nebo tak něco - ve filmech to vždycky pomáhá, ne? Hlavním problémem bylo, že on se nenacházel ve filmu a žádný zázrak se nekonal. Tohle vyžadovalo klasickou práci a čmuchání v knihách – ne, že by na to nebyl expert, ale byl citově labilní a přesto, že už netrpěl poruchou pozornosti, byl divný pocit dokázat se doopravdy na něco plně soustředit.

 _"Nejdřív se nauč žít sám se sebou. Až se tvoje schopnosti začnou projevovat nebo se začneš cítit méně v rovnováze nebo jednoduše budeš cítit, že je něco_ špatně, _přijď za mnou."_

Tohle mu ještě Deaton řekl, než z veteriny odešel, ale Stiles nic z toho nechtěl. Nechtěl být vlkodlakem, nechtěl být Jiskrou a už určitě nechtěl nic mít společného s tímhle světem.  Bylo to vyčerpávající. Předtím byl jediný člověk ve smečce. A co dělal? Čmuchal. Zjišťoval a plánoval. Občas se kdesi objevilo pár modřin nebo škrábanců, ale nic, co by čas nezahojil. Jak měl, sakra, čas zahojit jeho momentální stav?

Možná, že proběhnutí po lese by mu vyčistilo hlavu. Možná...

×××

"No tak! Stilesi, drahoušku! Zavyj, ať přiběhnou tvoji kamarádi."

Proběhnutí po lese byl rozhodně blbej nápad.  Skoro tak blbej, jako Scottyho dohazovací schopnosti. Co se rozhodně jako blbej nápad nezdálo, byl ten výlet do Tibetu, protože by se alespoň naučil kontrolovat a ta mrcha by neslyšela, jak mu srdce splašeně naráží do žeber a jak hlasitě mu krev hučí v žilách. Byl by ledově klidný a rozhodně by sebou netrhnul, když se mu těsně nad hlavou zabodnul šíp do kmenu stromu. _Moment, moment. Šíp?!_ Tu mrchu nedokázal vycítit, ale když se dostatečně soustředil, uslyšel tlukot srdce. Vlastně dva. Jeden byla Aileen ale kdo byl ten druhý? Někdo si tu na něj uspořádal lov.

" _Stilesi!_ " Skoro jeho jméno posměšně zazpívala, ale ani nehouknul. Nebude vydávat žádný zvuk, nebude jim to dělat jednodušší. A rozhodně nepotřeboval, aby se tam ukázal někdo ze smečky. _Trhni si,_ pomyslel si a rozběhnul se hlouběji do lesa.

Další šíp ho minul o pár centimetrů.

Nevěděl, kdo je druhý účastník lovu na něj, ani nevěděl, jak dlouho ho takhle vydrží nahánět - na ničem z toho momentálně nezáleželo. Jedinou otázkou bylo - jak dlouho vydrží utíkat?


End file.
